1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relates to a baseball game board on which a baseball games is played, more particularly, to a baseball game board on which pitching and batting are performed by operating tabs.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various kinds of baseball game boards which are configured such that baseball games can be played while pitching, batting, catching, etc. are performed on a board simulating a baseball stadium. This kind of baseball game board is equipped with various kinds of mechanisms, such as a pitching section, a batting section and catching sections, so as to allow figurines representing a pitcher, a batter, runners, fielders, etc. to be placed thereon, whereby the players can enjoy games while applying rules simulating the actual baseball rules.
In JP-A-2012-152292, the applicant has proposed a baseball game board in which a ball can be discharged from the pitching section to the catching section and the discharged ball can be batted at the batting section by operating tabs, and the applicant has provided the baseball game board.
This baseball game board has functions, for example, for causing the discharged ball to curve by operating a magnet provided below the board surface at an intermediate portion between the pitching section and the batting section and for dropping the ball below the board surface by lowering a plate provided immediately in front of the batting section, thereby dropping the ball downward. With these functions, the enjoyment of playing games is increased by changing the path of the pitched ball.